Entering Twilight - Rewrite
by babygirl7801
Summary: After falling down the stairs, Andie wakes to find herself sucked in to the world of Twilight. She believes she's dreaming and must find a way to return to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is an update to an older story. SM owns Twilight*****

Soccer practice had been extraordinarily brutal with record high temperatures and the humidity at over 80%, it was a miracle I had any water left in my body. I finished off the last of my water bottle as I walked up the street to my house. After six months, Texas really didn't feel like home, but neither had the last six states we'd lived in over the last two years. With a single parent household, we moved where the jobs were. My dad was a project engineer, and construction was hit or miss depending on where you lived. While some cities boomed, others faltered, hence the moving.

I shook my head seeing Alyssa's car parked in front of the house. I really wanted a shower and a quiet evening, but it looks like that wasn't in the cards. I trudged up the cement walk to the two story brick house. Gwen and I were lucky enough to have our own rooms. We'd been stuck sharing since we first moved from Michigan nearly ten years ago. I didn't mind sharing with my twin, but as we got older, we really did need our own space. We weren't the same, as so many people thought about twins. We were both smart, even if Gwen hid it from most people, but that's about the end of our similarities. Gwen was outgoing, a free-spirit artist type, while I would rather be s playing soccer or reading. Of course, Texas was one of the worst places for soccer, well anything but football was a low priority. But I got to play.

I pulled the mail from the hanging box by the door. Pushing the front door open, laughter rang through the house as the cool air stuck to my skin. I set my soccer bag on the bench in the entry. I rifled through the mail, seeing an envelope with my name, but no return address.

"Andie?" Gwen called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How was practice?" Gwen asked.

"Hot." I called back. "I'm gonna shower."

Gwen poked her head out of the living room into the entry. "You can join us if you want."

I looked over Gwen's shoulder. Cara and Alyssa sat on the sofa, _Twilight_ was paused in the background. I shook my head.

"I'll get dinner started as soon as I'm done."

I squeezed Gwen's hand before heading upstairs. I would have hugged her, but I was sweaty and felt disgusting. I tossed the envelope and my phone on the bed in my room. I pulled out a pair of sweats, t-shirt and clean under clothes from my dresser. I opened the bathroom door and started a shower. I closed the door leading to Gwen's room. We shared a linked bathroom. I quickly showered in lukewarm water, trying to cool off some of the heat. Even in the air conditioned house, I was still too warm after practice. I dried off and dressed before pulling Gwen's door back open. I walked back into my room. The queen size bed took a majority of the small space. A dresser and nightstand was the extent of my furniture. Gwen and I shared a laptop, so I really didn't need a desk. I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling. The bamboo fan spun slowly above my head. My phone buzzed next to me. I swiped the screen.

 _Did you finish the Calc HW?_ Lacy texted. She was a girl on my soccer team.

 _Yeah._ I texted back.

 _#4?_

 _Tomorrow? Making dinner._ I texted back.

 _Awesome. Thx._

Lacy and I had three classes together and played soccer. I didn't have many friends, and honestly, I kept Lacy at arm's length, just in case we moved again. It was hard to say good-bye, and I wasn't one to let myself be hurt. Gwen didn't seem to mind. She still emailed and texted friends she had from elementary school, and she loved making new friends.

I pushed myself off the bed seeing the envelope. I shook my head. Who would write me… I ripped open the paper, and pulled out the single sheet of paper. I unfolded the paper. The top of the paper read: Michigan Corrections Department. It was a copy from the parole board. I read through the sheet twice. _Parole approved - Quentin Castelino_. My heart raced seeing his name, and a chill ran down my spine. Before I could freak out, I heard Gwen running up the stairs. I folded the paper stuffing it into the pocket of my sweats. I grabbed my phone and pulled open my door just a Gwen was about to knock.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." I tried to smile.

"Really?" Gwen knew me too well. "I can send Cara and Alyssa home if you want to talk."

I shook my head. "No. Really, I'm fine. Lacy just asked about some homework that I'd forgotten about. That's all."

Gwen cocked her brow. She knew I was lying, just like I knew when she was. There were certain twin stereotypes we did fall into. We did just know when the other was emotional, whether that was fear or happiness, we just knew what the other was feeling. At this point, I wish she didn't know. I couldn't tell her about the letter.

"OK." Gwen said.

I followed her downstairs turning toward the kitchen while she went to the living room. I tried to keep myself calm as I made dinner. My thoughts kept focusing on the letter. As much as it frightened me, it would kill Gwen. She always felt responsible and guilty over the car accident and everything that happened after. Even though none of it was her fault. My mom and I were hit by a drunk driver on our way to pick up Gwen from a rehearsal. Our mom died, but I survived. My arms and back are scarred from the whole ordeal. It seemed like a much bigger issue when I was younger, but as I've gotten older, the scars didn't bother me as much. They still weigh on me, and they dictate what I wear and why I don't let people touch me, but some of that has to do with David.

I was in the hospital for two months, in that time, David had been a nurse. He would sedate patients and assault them. Another nurse found him in my room, and after an investigation, they had little proof he done anything. They could only charge him for criminal neglect and distributing a controlled substance. He was never charged for abuse or molesting his patients. I tell my dad that I don't remember, and that's somewhat true. There are some things you'd rather not burden those you love with. Gwen felt so guilty, it was just easier to say I didn't know what happened.

I sat at the table pulling a book from the counter. I seemed to have books everywhere, I could pick something up at anytime. Gwen and her friends laughed in the living room, swooning over Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes as they began to compare Edward to boys from school. I could never fathom a boy, any boy, waiting a hundred years to lose his V-card.

Alyssa came into the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge.

"How can you read that?" She asked in her snide, bitchy way.

I look at the cover. "It's pretty good."

"It's smut." She snaps back.

I hold the very tame cover up, the title _Dead Until Dark_ , with a vampire and girl on the cover. "It's not smut. And I would rather read about vampires that go poof than sparkle."

"Please." Alyssa sighs. "Those books are filled with sex and filth."

I laugh. "Better than a virgin teenage vampire."

"Edward is better than any of those." Alyssa snapped. "And Jake isn't a vampire."

"Yeah, shark-boy. I'll get right on that." I snapped back.

Gwen and Cara enter the kitchen. All three of them are wrapped up in the Twilight mayhem.

"They are great characters in a romantic story." Cara chimes in.

"I guess if you're a weak small minded girl, than yes, he is pretty fantastic, but for me, I actually want some depth and believability to my fantasy."

"You're such a bitch, Andie." Cara snapped defending her friend. "It wouldn't kill you to try and fit in."

"Not like you could or get a guy like Edward." Alyssa said.

"Thank god for little favors." I smile.

Cara and Alyssa turn from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the front door opens and closes, and Gwen comes back to the kitchen.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Gwen asks as she sits at the table.

I stand walking to the stove. I stir the spaghetti sauce trying not to be upset with Gwen.

"I'm sorry." I finally say.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try and like these books." Gwen said.

"Ah, no." I shake my head. "I've read them, and you've forced me to watch the movie. I think I've had all I can take."

"You didn't even watch the entire movie, and there are three others." Gwen pouts.

Gwen had kicked me out of the living room when I started making fun of Edward and pointing out all of Bella's insecurities.

Gwen sighed. "They shouldn't have said anything to you, anyway."

"It's fine. I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes, it would be nice if we liked the same stuff."

"I know." I said. "I still love you as crazy as you are."

"I still love you." Gwen repeated.

Dad walked into the house before we could finish our apologies.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dad asked walking into the kitchen.

"Good." Gwen and I say in unison.

Gwen pulls out the salad from the fridge and sets the table as I strain the pasta. Dinner is something Dad tries to do with us every night. There have been many nights he's had to return to work after dinner, but sitting down with Gwen and I for a meal and conversation was a priority, especially after mom died.

"Homework done?" Dad asks as we sit down at the table.

"Yeah." I said scooping salad into my bowl.

"Almost." Gwen said.

"Gwendolyn," Dad's warning tone.

"It will take me ten minutes." Gwen whines.

"You should be worried about homework instead of those movies." Dad said.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "My grades are fine, Dad. Stop worrying."

"It's not just your grades I worry about."

"I have a game on Thursday." I said trying to change the subject. "It's at three, if you can make it."

"I'll try." Dad said.

"Me, too." Gwen smiles.

Dinner wraps up too soon. Gwen clears the table before Dad tells her to get her homework done. We both know she is trying to put off homework by clearing the table. Once Gwen head's upstairs I pull the letter from my pocket. I stare at the paper in my hand debating on whether I should keep it to myself.

"What's going on?" Dad asks leaning against the counter.

I hand him the letter. Even if it hurts, he has to know. Dad reads the letter before balling the paper up in his hands.

"How could this happen?" Dad snaps.

"I'm sorry."

Dad wraps his arms around me. "This is not your fault. I'll clean up, you should head up to bed."

I hug my dad again before heading to my room. I brush my teeth trying to focus on anything but the look on Dad's face. The anger and fear etched in my mind.

"You ok?" Gwen asks as she picks up her toothbrush.

I rinse my mouth. "Yeah." I set my brush back in the holder. "I'm sorry for bashing your Edward."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "He's not my Edward."

"Do you really want someone like that?" I asked. "Someone controlling and hurtful."

"He only does that cause he loves her." Gwen defended. "And who doesn't want to find love."

"I guess I don't see it like that. If you love someone, you respect them. I just never picked up anything like that."

Gwen rinses her mouth setting her brush on the counter. "Clearly, you need to watch the movies with me, then you will see."

"Maybe before we leave for college."

"That gives me, what... nine months to wear you down." Gwen laughed.

We hugged before heading back to our rooms. I lay on my bed in my dark room unable to close my eyes. I can only see _his_ face looking down on me. I tried to pretend that the memories that would resurface were just my imagination, but knowing he was getting out of prison, that he could find me again, made me face facts. I tossed and turned for an hour before I decided to get up and take something to help me sleep. I quietly got out of bed and opened my door. Gwen's light was still on under her door, and the TV was on downstairs. I figured I didn't need to be too quiet, and rushed down the wooden stairs. On the fourth step, my socks slipped against the step, and I crashed down hitting my head as my body slid down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

*****This is an update to an older story. SM owns Twilight*****

The alarm buzzed annoyingly in my ear. I guess it needs to be annoying or it wouldn't be an alarm... But the incessant buzzing seemed like needles in my head. Holding one hand to my head, I reached over to the nightstand with the other. I felt the wood edge, but could not find my phone to turn off the alarm. I patted further until my hand landed on the vibrating object. The phone felt wrong. I opened my eyes through the pain. I looked at the small device in my hand dismissing the alarm. Before I could comprehend the phone, the door in front of me swung open.

"Mom said get up." A little boy yelled at me.

I sat up pulling the blankets around me. I looked around, but the room I was in wasn't mine. Another person lay in a bed across from the one I was in. The body rolled over.

"Mom said." The boy yelled again. His hands fisted against his scooby doo pajamas.

"God, Isaac, we heard you the first time." A girl sat up from the bed. "See, we're both up."

The little boy stuck his tongue out before leaving the room.

The girl across from me stood up from the bed stretching. Her wildly curly hair seemed to stand on end around her head. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Come on, Andie, we don't want to be late today."

My stomach turned. "I don't feel so good."

"Unless you want to go to the doctor, you're going to school today." she said. "Plus you want to meet the new girl, right?"

I rubbed head. I must have hit the stairs harder than I thought. The girl grabbed some clothes before leaving the room. I stood up from the bed. The room was bigger than my room in Houston, but there were two twin beds each with a night stand, a tall wide dresser and a small desk under the window across from the door. _I'm dreaming..._ I tried to convince myself.

I pinched my arm…crap, that hurt…Did that really work, pinching yourself to prove you weren't dreaming? Maybe it was an old wives tale. I fell down the stairs, maybe I'm in a coma in the hospital and this is just a coping mechanism. I rubbed my arms as a chill settled into the room. It felt real, the cold, the pain in my head. I looked at the phone in my hand, the older phone with a small screen - Nokia - written on the front.

"What sweet hell is this." I whispered to myself. I'm in the generation of touch screens and phones that do everything, how could I wake up in the times of Nokia. Just more proof I was in a dream. I hit the down button, scrolling through contacts...Angela, Brooke, Dad, Home, Kyle, Lauren, and Mom. Not much in the phone.

I set the phone on the nightstand. I walked to the dresser. A picture stood in a metal frame of two girls standing next to each other, the girl that had been in the room with me times two...twins. I looked around the room for a mirror, but nothing stood out. I looked through papers on the desk. Homework assignments from what I could find. Andrea or Angela Weber on each page. I must be Andrea, I thought remembering the girl, Angela, had called me Andie. Why did the name sound familiar? The door opened behind me.

"Shower's free." Angela said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed the clothes from the bottom of the bed I had woken up on. Clean or dirty, I didn't really care. I walked down the hall finding the bathroom right outside of the room. I locked the door setting the clothes on the counter. Looking into the mirror, I didn't see me, but the image of the girl, Angela staring back at me. I felt strange in a body that wasn't mine. My body was musclular from soccer and softball, and shorter. This body was thin and at least three inches taller than the five feet four I was used to dealing with. My deep red, wavy hair and green eyes were replaced with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I turned on the shower. I removed my shirt. My skin was still pale, but not as pale as I was used to. The scars I'd become used to seeing were gone, the skin unmarred. I shook my head and stripped off the rest of my clothes. I showered quickly, not really sure how I felt touching someone else's body. It was strange. I dressed in a green sweater and dark jeans before pulling my unruly hair into a bun. I walked back into the room. Angela sat on the bed putting on boots.

"Must be cold today." I said. It had been a while since I needed a sweater or boots.

"Yeah, it's still winter." Angela shrugged looking up at me. "You're going like that?"

I looked down at my clothes. They seemed clean, everything fit me. I looked up at Angela. "Yeah, why?"

"You sure you're ok?" Angela asked. "Something feels off."

I shut the door to the bedroom and sat on the bed. "I'm not your Andie." I said. "I think I'm in a coma or something."

"What happened last night?" Angela demanded.

"Last night?"

Angela handed me some socks. "We'll talk on the way to school." She left the room.

I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs. The stairs came down into the living room. An open room into the kitchen. Angela handed me a jacket and backpack before she turned and walked out the front door. I followed. I continued to remain just steps behind Angela as she walked down the street. At the corner, she stopped and turned on me.

"What happened?" Angela held up her hand. "Don't tell me nothing. I didn't tell mom when you came home, but if something is wrong, we need to tell her."

"This is going to sound crazy, but I fell down the stairs, hit my head at my house in Houston, and woke up here with you."

"Houston?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, Andie. Just be honest with me."

"I am." I snapped. "Look, I honestly have no idea where I am or who you are. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming or in a coma back in Houston."

Angela stared at me. "Ok. I think we need to go back home, and get you to the doctor."

"If I'm dreaming, a doctor can't help." I said. "What would I or Andie normally do?"

"We have school." Angela said. "But this isn't a dream. There's something wrong with you."

"Maybe school will snap me out of this." I said. "If not, we will go to the doctor."

Angela sighed. "Fine."

"You can help me at school?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "We have first period together."

I walked next to Angela the rest of the way toward the school. A single story long brick building came into view. People stood around the parking lot chatting as Angela continued inside the building. The long hallway lined with lockers. Angela stopped at the second bank of lockers. She turned the combination and opened the locker.

"This is yours." Then she opened the one next to mine. She pulled books out and put her backpack inside.

I looked at the books inside. I put the five books from the locker into my backpack. It made for a heavy item to lug around, but I wouldn't have to go back to the locker.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"I don't know the combination." I said.

Angela took my backpack. Pulled out a couple books, then handed it back. "We can come back after lunch." She tilted her head. "This way."

I followed down the hall and into a classroom. Angela pointed to a seat. "This is yours."

"Thanks." I said.

Angela sat three rows from me. She set a book on her desk. I pulled the same book from my backpack. As I sat alone, I started to think about Gwen. If I was hurt, she would be taking care of me. She would be worried. I hated putting her through any more grief. I had to wake up, regain my normal life. Unfortunately, I was not sure how to do that. I snapped my fingers, but that only made Angela glare at me.

As students entered, I pushed Gwen from my mind. People talked around me, but most of it revolved around the new girl. I opened up the book on my desk and leafed through the pages not really reading anything. Class started, and the teacher began to drone on about romance and heartbreak in classic novels, most of which I had read over last couple of years. The bell rang ending the monotony. I stood up, grabbing the backpack. Angela walked over to me as the boy behind me stood up.

"You're Isabella Swan?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Bella." she said.

My mind seem to snap together. "Oh fuck me." I breathed out. What fresh hell had I been dropped into?

"You ok?" Angela asked.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my frustration. There was no way I would be dreaming about Forks, about Bella Swan or sparkly vampires.

"Andie has Government, too." Angela said pulling my arm. "Go with Eric. He's in your next two classes."

I debated on following, but looking at Angela's worried face, I didn't have a choice. I followed Eric and Bella. I sat in class blindly. There is no way in hell my mind would conjure Forks as a dream for me. I could only guess that Gwen was reading me this drivel as I lay unconscious. But even then, Angela Weber did not have a twin. I continued to find reasons on why I was stuck in Forks or why I was a non-character. Maybe this is how the mind works when your stuck unconscious. I followed Eric to the next class. He seemed more irritated that I followed him again. I couldn't really care, I just wanted to go through the motions, let the dream play out until I can wake up. Sitting through Algebra was horrid. I didn't even have to listen in order to remember my basic freshman class. It made me wonder how old I was in this dream. Or were this students just really average. I was a senior in Houston taking AP Calculus, Physics and Chemistry. I might go crazy just having to repeat the same classes, if you can go crazy in a dream...


	3. Chapter 3

As the bell rang, I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I looked at the books in the backpack, seeing a Spanish book. I would guess Spanish class. I left the classroom and walked down the hall. I tried to talk to a couple of students, but only received angry glares as they ignored me. After the tardy bell rang and the halls emptied, I was no closer to finding out where I needed to be. Somehow, I'd gotten lost in the smallest school ever.

I turned a corner…"Sweet baby Jesus." I yelped as I walked into someone. "Sorry." I said stepping back.

I looked up when the person didn't speak. He towered over me, intimidating with his hulking width and his lack of personal space. I stepped back again, but he only stepped forward.

"I'm heading to Spanish." I said.

He cocked his brow. "It's not this way."

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes. "Can you tell me which way it is?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually, I did. Now if you wouldn't mind."

"If you really forgot, you should get that checked out." he said.

"This is ridiculous." I huffed turning from him. I walked out of the building into the cool air. I would kill Gwen when I woke up. How could she suck me into this? More than that, how do I wake up? I needed to wake up for Gwen, for my dad. I didn't want them suffering because of me...I didn't want them hurting more because of me.

I sat down against the brick building on the cold cement. My eyes stung from the cold air and the thoughts of Gwen. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek. The boy came out, he looked down at me.

"Do you want me to call someone for you?" He asked.

"No." I said not moving.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

I closed my eyes. "I'll be fine here."

I heard the door open again. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Andie?" Angela asked.

"I couldn't find my class, Spanish, I guess." I took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears. "I shouldn't be here."

"Maybe we should go home." Angela said.

I knew it wouldn't do any good. Whether I was at school or at home, I wouldn't belong.

"No." I said. "I'll manage."

Angela helped me stand up. I wondered why she was outside.

"Alice got me from class." Angela said.

I looked up to the girl standing next to the hulking boy. "Alice." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Alice said sincerely. "I saw Emmett in the hallway, he said you hit your head."

"It's fine, really."

"Why don't we head to the cafeteria?" Angela said.

I followed Angela. The bell rang as we entered the empty space. Angela stopped at a table and sat me down. Alice seemed to hover as Angela walked to the line. It didn't take her long to return to the table with a couple bottles of water and some fries.

"Thanks again, Alice." Angela said.

"I hope you feel better." Alice said before walking away.

Noise built up around the room as more students entered for lunch. I sipped some water. Angela pushed the fries at me, and I ate a couple to appease her. My stomach was queasy, and I couldn't force any more down.

I turned as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" a boy asked. He was tall, about as tall as Angela with short black hair and a square jaw.

"She's not feeling well, Kyle." Angela said.

"That's why I want to talk to her." Kyle snapped back.

"It's fine." I said standing. "Let's talk."

Kyle led me outside. I leaned against the cold, metal railing as he paced in front of me. I didn't understand why the story was changed. If Gwen was reading, was my mind changing the story, was Gwen. Did I hate the story so much, I needed to change it? Would I wake up if I played along or do I need to give up? It didn't make sense.

I rubbed my arms as the cool breeze began to whip around the building. "It's getting cold." I said.

"Yeah, sorry." Kyle said. He stopped pacing and stood in front of me. "Look, you know it was an accident. If you go to the doctor, they'll want to know what happened, and I don't want you to overreact like you did last night."

"What?"

Kyle took my hand. "You know I love you."

Something sinister settled in my gut. I pulled my hand away. "What was an accident?"

"You fell, Andie. I tried to help you, and you freaked out. I was just trying to help you." Kyle threw up his hands. "God, Andie, you're such a tease. You know you wanted it, and you didn't need to freak out."

The door to the cafeteria opened. Alice poked her head out. "Hey, Andie, you need to get to class."

"Thanks." I said trying to keep myself together. I wasn't sure why she was being so nice, but the interruption helped.

"When are you friends with the freak?" Kyle said.

"Wow," I shook my head. "You're a real asshole. I can understand why you have to force yourself on girls."

Kyle grabbed my arm squeezing hard. "I've never had to work for anyone. You're just a tease."

He pushed my arm away. Alice caught me before I stumbled to the ground. Kyle stormed back into the building.

"You should get checked out." Alice said as we walked back inside.

"It's fine." I said.

"If he hurt you…"

"I said I'm fine." I needed to believe he didn't hurt Andie. He didn't hurt me, I wasn't that girl. I couldn't explain what happened, since I had no memory. "Thanks though. For everything."

I walked to the table where Angela was standing. She handed me my bag before looping her arm through mine. We didn't talk as we walked down the hall. In the classroom she showed me to my lab table, then took her seat behind me. A boy sat next to me at the table. I looked into my backpack, but there was no book. I hadn't gone back to the locker. I looked toward the front of the class as Bella walked in. Then my book was not the issue. I looked right then left, finding a boy sitting at the table next to me with an open seat. Please don't die….I thought. I didn't want to test the theory of dying in a dream, but sitting next to Edward made the reality that much closer.

Calm down, just stay calm...I kept telling myself. Edward looked over at me. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't add to the discomfort. Stay calm...don't die...I saw from the corner of my eye, as Edward caught her scent. His body rigid. My mantra repeated...stay calm...don't die…. I tried to watch the teacher, to pay attention to the lesson, but I already knew the material, and every time Edward moved, I tensed. I couldn't relax. When Edward shot up, and the bell rang, my body shuttered. I survived, Bella survived...so far some parts of the story were still playing out correctly.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela had me follow Mike and Bella to Gym. I tried to keep a little distance from Mike, letting their interactions play out. I walked into the gym, and followed the girls.

"Hey, you look like crap." A girl fell into step with me.

"I'm not feeling great." I said.

Bella walked in front of us. She turned.

"How's your first day?" I asked.

"Good." She said. "Angela, right?"

"God no." the girl scoffed. "She's Andie, I'm Brooke."

"Twins." I clarified.

"Sorry." Bella said.

"It's fine." I said.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled me into the locker room. Once we were inside, she opened a locker, and handed me some clothes.

"What happened to you last night?" she asked. "You just left without a word. Kyle said you freaked out."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing." Brooke said. "But you better start apologizing. He's really upset on how you acted."

"That's not happening." I said. "I won't apologize to that prick."

Brooke stopped dressing staring at me. "He's a senior. You want to be a pariah? You will lose him."

I slid on the tennis shoes after I changed and walked away. I wasn't going to be marginalized by some fictional non-character about boys. In gym we played volleyball. It wasn't a sport I was normally good at, but this Andie, Forks Andie, seemed to have no issues. The class went pretty quickly as we played. I hurried and changed after class, glad that the locker was open when I got it. I headed from the gym before Brooke could continue to badger me. Angela was waiting for me when I walked out. I followed her down the hall to the lockers. Edward stormed out in front of us as we walked down the hall. I stopped seeing Bella walk out.

"Hey, Bella." I said. She turned. "I just wanted to apologize again for Brooke. Obviously, we look alike." I pointed to Angela and me.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"If you want to come and hang out, we don't live far." Angela said. "Or we can come over, if you want company."

"Maybe another time." Bella said. "It's been a little rough today."

"If you need anything," Angela said.

Bella nodded and walked away.

Angela opened the lockers. I couldn't remember if I had homework or not, so I just grabbed all my books.

"I got your Spanish work." I looked up to Emmett. He looked angry standing in front of me.

"Thanks." I said taking the worksheet.

He walked away without another word.

"That was nice." Angela said.

"Or weird." I said.

Angela shrugged on her backpack. I followed suit as we left the school. Kyle and Brooke glared at me as I walked by them. The hairs on my neck stood as my gut twisted. Something happened to Andie Weber, something more than falling down the stairs, like me. I had a really bad feeling about what she endured. Fictional or not, I couldn't forget how Kyle grabbed me at lunch or how he radiated danger. I never knew exactly what happened to me in the hospital. Just assumptions and theories from nurses and my dad. This whole incident just brought everything to the forefront. Maybe this was why I was dreaming, to help Andie find out what happened to her, and maybe find out what happened to me. To comfort the devastating events that haunted me. Not knowing seemed worse, my imagination making it harder to see the truth.

"I think I should go see Dr. Cullen." I said as we walked home. "Would you come with me? And keep it between us?"

Angela stopped walking. "Of course I will go with you, but I can't promise to keep it between us. If something serious happened, then we need to talk to mom and dad."

"OK." I nodded. I would have agreed if Gwen had asked me anything similar. Certain things couldn't be kept from parents.

Angela told her mom we were going to the library. We rode bikes to the hospital. As we locked up our bikes, I wasn't sure I'd made the right decision. Would I even get seen, would I make things worse, would he kill me… It was too late to worry as we walked into the hospital. Angela went to the desk, and asked for Dr. Cullen. The nurse told Angela to go to the fourth floor. We took the elevator, remaining silent as it ascended. The doors slid open to another desk. Angela again asked for Dr. Cullen. The woman picked up the phone, and after taking our names, directed us to Dr. Cullen's office.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Angela asked as we approached the door.

"No, but it's kind of too late now."

The door opened. Dr. Cullen stood in his white lab coat smiling. "This is a surprise. Is there something I can help you two with?"

He held the door as we stepped inside the office. His office was as big as the room Andie and Angela shared. A leather sofa sat across from a massive wooden desk with two leather chairs. Dr. Cullen walked around the desk. "Please sit."

I sat in the chair looking at my hands. Angela watched me.

"Something happened to Andie." Angela said after minutes of silence.

"I can get a female doctor for you." Dr. Cullen said.

"No." I said. "I don't think I need anything like that. I hit my head, and I think I'm dreaming."

Dr. Cullen leaned forward on the desk, his hands clasped together. "When did you hit your head?"

"Last night. But not here." I took a deep breath. "I was in my house in Houston, and I slipped down the stairs, when I woke up, I'm here in the story and I'm not me or anyone else."

Dr. Cullen nodded listening to my crazy.

"Andie came home last night soaked and not well." Angela said. "And today at school, there were rumors about Kyle and Andie."

"But I'm not that Andie." I said. "Could I be in a coma and dreaming?"

Dr. Cullen turned to Angela. "What are these rumors?"

Angela paled. "That he hit her or pushed her into the rocks or hurt her."

"I really don't know what happened. Honestly." I said.

"Angela, would you mind giving us a minute?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Angela nodded and stood. "Sure. I'll be just outside." She touched my shoulder before she left the room.

"I'm not crazy." I said once the door shut. "I know I don't belong here."

"Let's say you're right, and this is some elaborate dream, a way for you mind to heal or cope with whatever happened to you. If that's the case, until you cope or heal, your mind is going to be locked here." Dr. Cullen stood from the chair and walked around the desk. He stood in front of me, sitting back on the edge of the desk. "But let's also postulate that you're Andrea Weber, and something happened to you last night, and you're protecting yourself by making up this other life. Wouldn't you want to know what happened or why you needed to protect yourself?"

"This was a dumb idea." I sighed. "I don't know why I thought a make-believe doctor could help me."

"I'm just as real as you are." Dr. Cullen said. "Something happened to you, and the mind can do amazing things to protect itself. But don't decide this is the dream and the life you woke up from wasn't."

I stood up my fists balled as I stepped forward, leaving little space between me and Dr. Cullen. "Gwen wasn't a dream, losing my mom wasn't a dream. No one dreams of getting hurt or attacked, but they do dream of vampires and werewolves. Those are fiction, those are dreams. I know this is the dream."

Dr. Cullen stood causing me to step back. "You've seen vampires and werewolves?"

I shook my head. "Um, no." I stepped back again. "That's not what I meant."

"You said this is a dream and you're dreaming of vampires and werewolves." Dr. Cullen seemed to calm himself. "Where are these creatures?"

I rubbed my hands over my face. I still wasn't sure if I died in a dream if I would die in real life, but it wasn't a chance I wanted to take. Too many horror movies seem to perpetuate the event, dying in your sleep to die in life… Something else played in the back of my mind. What if he was right, what if my other life was the dream. I shook my head. I couldn't believe that, I had to hold on to this being a dream, this being the fake.

"Andie?" Dr. Cullen pressed.

"You." I finally said. "I know what you are, what your family is. And not because anyone told me, but in my real life you are characters from a book. This whole dream is from a story in a book."

Dr. Cullen stared at me crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back on the desk. "Maybe you should tell me what you think you know."

"What does it matter anymore?" I sighed. I sat on the sofa trying to hold myself together. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to die, yet, I don't know how to get back home. If something happened to me, my dad and Gwen...I don't know if they can handle something else."

"Tell me about this story." Dr. Cullen said. "If this is a coping mechanism, maybe there is something in this story that will help you. If I'm just a piece of the puzzle, maybe I'm here to help you find the answer."

"I really sound crazy."

"I'll help you any way I can, but you will have to talk to me."

"In the story, you, your family, you're good vampires. I don't remember a lot of the story, but it's a teenage romance between Edward and Bella."

"Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Bella Swan. She moves here and Edward becomes fascinated with her. He can't read her mind and her blood calls to him or some shit. He is horrible to her, but they end up together eventually."

"Would you do things differently?"

"Like what?" I shrugged. "This isn't my type of story. Gwen loved this crap. She would kill to be in my place, of course, she would pursue you guys. She would change the story anyway she could to end up with Edward."

"But not you?"

I laughed. I couldn't fathom anyone wanting to end up with a controlling douchebag. "No. Not me."

"Maybe you change the story. Maybe you work through the issues by changing what's wrong with this story." Dr. Cullen suggested.

"Like what? Tell Bella to grow a pair, tell Edward grow up, tell your family to be nice, tell the tribe to make friends with you now...what good would any changes make? The story is written."

Dr. Cullen took two steps and knelt down in front of me. "If you know what's going to happen, then you can make things better. Maybe that's how you work through whatever brought you here. Live your life like this isn't the dream. Protect your friends and family, be happy. Really, you don't have many options, unless you would rather be locked up, but truly, I don't think that will help you. But you should also consider, this isn't the dream. That what you know will make life better for your friends and family in reality."

"But I don't remember this Andie. I'm not Forks Andie." I said.

"But your name was Andie before?"

"Well, yeah, everyone called me Andie."

I think we can work this out." Dr. Cullen said. "If you want to try."


	5. Chapter 5

*****SM owns Twilight*****

I told Carlisle, as he insisted I call him, everything I could remember from the books. Trying to tell him the story was the only time I wished I'd read the books more than once. I really skimmed through them, and I was sure I missed minor events or backstory. But I was pretty sure I got the generalization. Carlisle told me that his family would be watching out for me, and that I shouldn't share what I know about them. I understood, it would put them in danger, even in imaginary, dream danger. Carlisle told me that it was up to me whether to change the story or leave it the same, but he warned me that, if this was a dream, I'm here for a reason, and not engaging could keep me trapped longer. I knew being stuck here longer was not an option. I needed to get back to my life, protect my family.

Carlisle called Angela's parents, too. In order to make my life a little easier, he explained that I'd hit my head, and had a case of amnesia. He told them it would fade, but I may need help until it happens. I also had a doctor's note for school. I had to believe he was the manifestation my mind created to help me through this, to find a way out of this dream. If my mind created this protection, I needed to do whatever I could to deal with my issues and wake up. Carlisle said he'd never heard of anything like what I described...and all I could think of was _no shit, because I've never heard of it_...I mean he was my mind, he should know what I know. With everyone given the cover story, Carlisle told me just to go with the flow. Let the dream or life, whichever I believed, happen.

That night, Angela and I had talked about her Andie. I didn't really tell Angela about Gwen or myself. It felt weird sharing my life with a fictional character. But I found out Forks Andie was thirteen minutes older, so I was still the oldest, even if I was only seven minutes older than Gwen. I also found that Forks Andie wasn't the best student, she played LaCross in the spring and that she and Angela weren't really close. That was hard to swallow. Gwen and I might not have the same friends or interests, but we were still close. No matter how mad or childish we could be, I would drop everything if she needed me, and she would do the same.

We talked about the Cullens and Bella. I made sure to leave out the vampire parts, but I did tell her Edward and Alice were special, which is why they kept their distance from people. Angela didn't push, and wasn't bothered by the small pieces of information I would give her. She really wanted to help me, help Bella even. I figured I would let the dream play out, and be me while doing it. I didn't want to change the story, but if I had to endure this sham in order to return to my life I would have to be me. Whatever the reason that my mind chose this place, I knew it wasn't to change the outcome.

Waking up in Forks again, wasn't a surprise. I grabbed clothes before taking a shower. Angela explained how I wore makeup and straightened my hair, but it just sounded time consuming. I did rub some tinted moisturizer on my face, but other than that, I really didn't need anything. My skin was pretty clear for being a teenager, at least I still had that going for me. As for the hair, I had no idea. My hair had been wavy, nothing like the tight rings I had to tame. I twisted the mass into a bun, and called it good. Maybe I would try harder if I was stuck here longer, but for now, I doubted hair and makeup were issues I needed to deal with.

Angela's parents were very kind and concerned during breakfast. I didn't want them to worry or baby me, but there wasn't anything I could say to reassure them. I couldn't guarantee their Andie would return or if she did, she would be the same. Even if I knew it wasn't real, I wasn't heartless. I hated to admit how real it felt.

Angela and I walked to school. She remained pretty quiet until we were away from the house.

She handed my a sheet of paper. "This should help you today." My classes were listed with room numbers and directions along with my hall and PE locker numbers and combinations.

"Thanks." I folded the paper slipping it into my pocket.

"What's the plan for today?"

I smiled, she really did want to help. I said. "I think you should hang out with Bella. If today goes like I think, she will need a friend."

"We should invite to the beach over the weekend or to our house." Angela said.

"Don't feel bad if she says no, but I think the invite would be nice."

Angela looped her arm through mine. "We're gonna get through this."

I leaned into her, as I done with Gwen so many times. It came naturally. Maybe I always needed a twin, that person I could always count on. Even in a dream, I was a twin. I shook my head. I couldn't analyze every detail trying to find something that could or couldn't be my issue or my reason for being stuck in a dream. I needed to turn off some of my brain and let things happen.

Angela led me to English. I handed the teacher my doctor's note, and took my seat. I listened as we went over symbolism and foreshadowing, rehashing verses of books as examples. I felt like I should take notes, but the information was a review. I'd already dissected most of the novels on the reading list. It was the same in each class. I jotted notes just to keep busy, but really didn't need to even pay attention. Most teacher's read the doctor's note and basically left me alone. Spanish was the exception. After class, I was instructed to stay. Apparently, my grade, or Forks Andie's grade, was slipping, and in order to get some extra credit, I'd volunteered to help...well not me, but her. The _she is me_ ideal wasn't really easy for me to accept, I saw us as two different entities. The work wasn't difficult, correcting worksheets and making copies. Nothing I couldn't handle. It only irritated me a little that I had to step into someone's life and make up their work. The teacher left me to continue by myself.

A few minutes before lunch ended, Angela poked her head into the room.

"Having fun?" she asked setting down a sandwich and water on the desk.

"Super." I opened the sandwich and took a bite. "How's your day?"

Angela shrugged. "Fine. I asked Bella if she wanted to hang out, but that turned into a group event this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yeah. It snowballed after I asked Bella to hang out with us. Jessica invited herself, then Mike thought we could do a movie, then lunch, then maybe Port Angelas. It just took off."

"So there are plans for a movie and lunch this weekend?"

"I don't know. Bella seemed uncomfortable, and I didn't want to press her, plus I knew you needed lunch, so here I am."

"Thanks for sandwich." I finished the sandwich and water quickly. I set the papers on the desk. "Guess we should head to Bio."

Angela handed me a book. "I stopped by your locker."

"Thanks, again." I took the book after I slid the backpack on my back.

Angela and I walked down the hall to Biology. We followed Bella and Mike into the room. Bella was politely nodding as Mike droned on about movies and music.

I handed the note to the teacher, he read it and handed it back. "Mr. Cullen already advised me of your situation. He's offered to help you."

I looked over the class. Edward sat at my table. _How did I fuck this up_ … I hurried to my table stopping in front of Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"My father thought I could help you."

"No, I mean here." I waved my hand around the room. "You're supposed to be in Alaska or some shit."

"Sit." He commanded. I glared at him. He lightened his tone. "People are staring so sit."

I walked around the table sitting on my stool, setting my backpack on the floor. I looked over at Bella. She couldn't hide the anger and pain from her face. I actually felt horrible for her.

I turned to Edward. "I'm not an invalid. I don't need your help."

Edward leaned close to me. "I'm making sure you keep your word." He took a deep breath.

That could not be a good idea. There were only two of us between him and Bella, and if he lost it, he could kill me.

"You smell different." He whispered. "And I'm in complete control."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, your the epitome of control." _Controlling you, controlling your family...everyone._

Edward growled. I wondered if Edward sitting with me or even being at school was going to screw up anything or if this was my mind trying to take control. The whole situation was giving me a headache. Why couldn't everything play out, and I could just observe and learn from the sidelines? I rested my head on my hand turning away from Edward as I doodled notes in my notebook. Not having to look at Edward made the class a little more bearable.

When the bell rang, I expected Edward to bolt for the door. He glared at me instead as I packed my bag.

"You really are insane." He said.

I shook my head and turned away from him. I saw Bella and Mike walking from the room. I hurried to catch up to them.

"Hey Bella." I said falling into step with them.

"What's up with you and Cullen?" Mike asked.

I smiled finding an opening to make Bella feel a little better, even if it messed with the story a little. "His dad is making him help me. He even tried to get out of class so he didn't have to deal with me, but we see how well that worked."

"It was you?" Bella asked. "I mean I heard him in the office yesterday."

"Yeah, me." I shrugged.

"That would be typical for him. He really doesn't like to deal with any of us little people." Mike said.

"Or maybe he doesn't like everyone saying his freak." I shot back.

Mike pulled open the gym door for Bella and me.

"If you want the extra help, I'm sure I can switch partners." I said as Bella and I walked to the girl's lockers. "I'm sure he would much rather have you than me for a partner."

Bella's cheeks reddened. "I don't need the help."

"Well, I'm still going to try because I don't need his help either."


	6. Chapter 6

*****SM owns Twilight*****

 **Brooke stood by the locker changing. I looked at the locker information on the paper from Angela, but it did not match. I assumed Andie and Brooke shared a locker so they could talk while they dressed. I pulled out the PE clothes putting my backpack on the bench.**

 **"** **I heard you had to go to the doctor." Brooke said.**

 **"** **Yeah, something like that."**

 **"** **What did you tell them?"**

 **I pulled on the PE shirt. "Why? It doesn't affect you." I pulled off my jeans.**

 **"** **But what about Kyle? He's worried you're trying to get him in trouble."**

 **I looked at up at her crossing my arms over my chest. Anger flared as this girl was supposed to be a friend. "You're more worried about him than me?"**

 **"** **Come on, Andie. We both know nothing is wrong with you, that you just want the attention. You shouldn't hurt Kyle in order to get it."**

 **I stepped back from her. "I'm not making shit up. I have no memory...nothing. You're supposed to be my friend."**

 **I pulled on the shorts and grabbed the shoes. I walked into the Gym slipping on the tennis shoes. I would use the assigned locker and stay away from Brooke. I couldn't believe anyone have such selfish friends, but people often put up with a lot of crap for popularity. I stood by Bella as the teacher broke up the class into teams for another day of volleyball. Bella and I were on the same team, but thankfully Brooke was somewhere else in the Gym. With multiple games taking place, I really didn't have to pay much attention to Brooke.**

 **I realized I hadn't spent much time watching Bella over the last day. I remembered she was clumsy, but playing volleyball, she was downright dangerous. Somehow, she hit two of us, kicked herself and never once made contact with the ball, when she did somehow make contact, the ball only hit someone on our team. Eventually, whoever was playing near her, just tried to play both positions. When she had to server, the ball never made it over the net, at least when she did actually hit the ball. She lacked basic hand-eye coordination and spacial skills. Even as horrible as it was to watch her, everyone on the team did encourage her, and didn't get too upset when she had issues. It was encouraging that not everyone was a horrid as Brooke. Everyone, even Bella, laughed at the recount of the abuse. The games was dubbed dodge volleyball with Bella. She reddened at the name, but laughed it off as the playful, friendliness that it was.**

 **After playing dodge volleyball with Bella, I felt a little more relaxed. Brooke stood by the locker waiting for me. I sat on the bench looking up at her as I removed my shoes.**

 **"** **I am your friend, but I'm Kyle's friend, too. You can't expect me to pick sides." She said.**

 **"** **But you have." I shook my head. "If you had to choose me or him, who would it be?"**

 **"** **That's not fair, Andie."**

 **"** **You've already decided. It's fine, but I can't be friends with him."**

 **"** **So we're not friends now?"**

 **"** **I'm not saying that. I can't be friends with him. I don't trust him. We can still be friends if you can live with my decision."**

 **"** **Kyle was right, you've lost it." Brooke huffed. She threw my clothes at me. "I'm just sorry it took so long for your true colors to show through."**

 **Brooke grabbed her clothes and stormed from the locker room. She didn't bother changing out of her PE clothes. It hurt to know she chose him over Andie. How could Andie have been so blind to such a fake friend. I wasn't that naive. Brooke wasn't a friend, but a climber of the popularity ladder, now that Andie wasn't headed in the same direction, Brooke dropped her. I still wasn't sure if this was the right decision for Andie's life. Maybe she would have just bowed down to Kyle and Brooke, maybe she was just as mean as Brooke. I rolled my shoulders and finished changing. It didn't matter, I wasn't the same person as Fork's Andie. I had to handle the situation as me, and Brooke was not a friend I wanted.**

 **"** **Andie," Coach called out as I walked out of the locker room.**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **I thought you might want to come in at lunch tomorrow, and maybe after school to prepare for try-outs. I understand there some memory loss, but I would hate lose one of our best players."**

 **"** **Try-outs?"**

 **"** **Lacrosse." Coach said. "Try-outs are Thursday and Friday."**

 **"** **Sure." I agreed. "I'll be here at lunch."**

 **Coach gave me a smile before she walked back into her office. I took a deep breath walking through the gym. I'd never played Lacrosse. I didn't know the rules or positions, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to make the team. But if Andie was on the team and a good player, I had to try. I missed playing soccer, at this point. Maybe this would give me an outlet, or I would completely fail, and Andie would need to make it up next year. It seemed strange to pick up a different sport, but if Andie trained, her body should have some muscle memory, hopefully, I could get my body to react in some fashion. I really wanted to something similar to what I was. I might have done different sports, but I was involved. I had to make the team.**

 **I pushed open the gym door still in my own thoughts. "Holy crap." I jumped back as Emmett loomed in front of me. "Fucking hell, do you enjoy that?"**

 **Emmett's brow arched. "I wasn't doing anything, but looking for you."**

 **"** **Me?" I shook my head. "If this is another veiled threat, save your breath. I don't need to be 'warned' again."**

 **Emmett smirked. "And Edward's not even the scary one, but that's not why I was looking for you. Carlisle said stop thinking of this as a dream. Once you accept your role and find your path," Emmett rolled his eyes. "You'll work out your issues."**

 **"** **Thanks for the advice." I said stepping around him.**

 **Emmett stepped blocking my path. He leaned down inhaling then said, "If you do anything that hurts my family or puts them in danger, no one will ever find your body, got it?"**

 **His cool tone and dark eyes actually frightened me. I could only nod. Emmett bolted as Angela walked up to us.**

 **"** **Everything ok?" Angela asked.**

 **"** **I need to learn how to play lacrosse."**

 **"** **Oh, I've practiced with you for years, but are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yeah. I need something that feels normal." I said.**


	7. Chapter 7

Angela went over the basics with me. Lacrosse was nothing like soccer, but did require running and coordination. Angela explained my position as midfielder. How I was allowed to run up and down the field, unlike other positions. She talked about circles and violations, but it was more information than I was ready for. She pulled out two sticks, one longer than the other. Andie favored the shorter stick, so I started with that one. Angela threw a rubber ball at me, and I would capture it in the net of the stick. I was doing pretty well and catching and tossing the ball back at Angela exactly where I was aiming. It amazed me how easily I found handling the ball and stick. I began to feel like I had played the sport my whole life. Of course, practicing in the backyard was not the same as knowing the rules and playing a game, but as we wrapped up, I felt comfortable.

Walking into the house, Angela's parents smiled, looking less stressed than they had after talking with Carlisle. Seeing them genuinely smile at me with love and concern, I decided I would take the advice. This was my life.

"Hey, girls, how was practice." Dad asked.

"Good. Andie hasn't lost that part of her memory."

"Dr. Cullen said everything would return. Lacrosse was important to you." Mom said.

"I hope you're right. I'm sure it would be nice to remember my life." I said.

"We will do everything we can to build new memories for you. Old memories fade anyway." Mom said.

"That's really sweet." I walked over and hugged her. It was something I think I needed to hear. To know that no matter what, they loved me or their Andie enough to not let anything hurt her.

"We love you very much, baby. If we have to show you all over again, we are more than happy to do that." Dad said.

Even as my eyes stung, I held back the tears. Angela and I hugged them before we headed up to our room. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Was I a horrible person before?" I asked. "I mean you aren't close with me and my choice in friends is appalling. Was I like Brooke, was I just awful?"

I'd talked with Angela about Andie, and while she never said her sister was a bad person, I was beginning to wonder. But if someone had said Gwen was horrible I would stab them in the neck. She might not be the queen of goodness, but she was my sister, and my loyalty was to her. I wasn't sure Angela would be honest for the same reason I would defend Gwen.

Angela shook her head approaching me. "Brooke is not the nicest person, but you've been friends with her since kindergarten. You're loyal, even when it hurts you. I'm surprised you're seeing her for what she is now, but I think you always saw her for what she was, and chose to be her friend anyway." Angela said. "You're nothing like her. And you are NOT an awful person."

I slide down the door as the tears began to fall. "I just want my life back."

"I'm sorry if this isn't the life you want." Angela said. "But I wouldn't know what to do without you. And as miserable as you are, I want you here with me. I know that sounds selfish."

I smiled through the tears. "That sounds like a sister."

Angela sat next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her letting my tears wash away the Andie I was. I needed to be this Andie. For Angela, for her parents… I needed to be this Andie for me.

After accepting my fate, I felt stronger. Forks in January might not be the best place to be, but I knew this is where I needed to be to deal with my issues. Angela and I walked to school, and I found all my classes without issue. At lunch I headed to the gym. Coach Clapp handed me a stick and began to put me and a few freshman through the paces. I again, found the sport relaxing, something that came easily. I needed help with some of the rules, but otherwise I did pretty well. I was happy I was playing better than the freshman. Coach told me to come back after school, but she believed I would be ready for tryouts.

By the time I sat down in Bio, I was happy and tired at the same time. Edward stood at my table, but he was talking to Angela.

 _What's going on?_ I thought at Edward, hoping he would hear me. _Please sit with Bella. I don't need brooding virgin today._

That got his attention. He turned, but he wasn't glaring at me or growling, he smirked.

He clapped the boy's shoulder sitting next to Bella. "Hey Austin, Andie doesn't need my help, so we can just switch back."

Austin looked like he was going to pass out, but got up and moved to my table. I sat next to him pulling out my book from my backpack. I looked over to Edward and Bella. Her eyes only on him as he talked.

 _And this is where the story begins…_ I thought.

Volleyball in gym wasn't too bad. Bella and I were on the same team as the day before, so it made it a bit easier to keep the ball away from her. Most of us came away relatively unscathed. After gym, coach had me help with gear since I didn't need to change. I could practice in my PE clothes, which was probably easier than my jeans. I set out sticks against the wall and cones along the lines that Coach had specified, not that I really understood the positioning of the cones. I figured I would learn as I played.

"Hey Andie."

Kyle's voice made my skin crawl as I turned around to face him. I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to give him any reason to talk to me or try and mend fences.

He shook his head. "I heard you're telling everyone you lost your memory."

"Ok." I said walking toward the other students waiting for practice.

Kyle grabbed my elbow, forcing me to turn around. "Is that really what happened? Is that why you're acting like this?"

I pulled my arm away from him. "I really have lost my memory. Dr. Cullen isn't sure why, but he believes it will come back in time."

Kyle stepped closer to me. "When it does, just remember how things actually happened."

I stepped back bumping into someone. "Sorry." I said to the girl I'd back into. I turned from Kyle stepping away into the few students waiting on the side of the gym.

Kyle stood next to Coach with a few others in school colors. Coach gave us instructions for a scrimmage, and cut the group in half. She did the same with the group of students standing with Kyle. My group wore the orange vests while the green vests were worn by Kyle's team. I knew where my position was supposed to be after working with Angela. I held the stick, and waited for the game to start. As the ball was hit off the ground, people started moving. I kept my eye on the ball's location as I jogged up the gym. The ball was tossed to me, as I went to capture the ball, a hulking body stopped my forward momentum. I flew back landing hard against the ground. My head bouncing hard as my stick echoed hitting the wood floor. I reached out with my right arm for my stick. Kyle stood over me his foot coming down on my wrist. All his weight felt like it came down on my wrist as he bent over to grab my stick. I yelled out, but Kyle rotated his foot, squishing harder into my arm. I felt a pop in my wrist before Kyle moved.

"Oh, god. Andie, I was trying to help, I didn't even see your arm." Kyle said loudly to people walking over.

My wrist and hand throbbed. I tried to move my fingers than my hand, but I only had sharp pain radiate down my arm.

"What happened?" Coach asked kneeling down next to me.

"I stepped on her hand. I didn't see her move it, and I was trying to help her." Kyle lied smoothly.

"You fucking bastard." I shouted trying to sit up without using my hand. "You did it on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" Kyle said.

"Because you're a psychopath."

Kyle's smooth facade fell for just a moment showing his anger. He stepped closer to me before his smooth smile fell back into place. "You're our best player, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Angela knelt by my side. I had no idea where she came from.

"Don't move." Angela said. "Dr. Cullen is on his way in."

I shook my head. "Help me stand up." I didn't want to sit on the floor with Kyle looking down on me.

Angela put her arm under my left shoulder, and helped me off the ground. I held my right arm against my body lightly. Coach organized the players, pulling Kyle off the floor. As I sat on the bleachers, Carlisle entered the gym holding a black bag. Alice following behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when Carlisle knelt down in front of me.

"He was picking me up today." Alice said. "Good thing, too."

"Yeah, my lucky day." I sighed.

Carlisle's cool touch soothed my wrist as he carefully examined the damage. My wrist was swollen and purple already.

"Did something fall on your wrist?" Carlisle asked.

Coach replied. "Kyle accidentally stepped on her wrist."

"I don't think this was an accident." Carlisle said. "We'll go to the hospital for x-rays, but I really don't see how this could accidentally happen."

"Please call me after the x-rays." Coach said handing Carlisle a card.

Carlisle nodded then scooped my up keeping my right arm carefully placed on my chest. "Alice and Angela are getting your things."

I nodded as Carlisle left the school. He didn't say anything. He placed me in the backseat behind the driver. I closed my eyes trying to hold in the pain. I turned as the doors opened. Angela slid in next to me as Alice and Carlisle got into the front.

"I'll call mom when we get to the hospital." Angela said.

"Just tell her it was an accident." I said. "She doesn't need to worry."

"You can't let him get away with this." Angela said.

"I know." I sighed.

Carlisle pulled up to the ER before Angela could protest further. He helped me out of the car and into the hospital. He walked passed the reception desk to the cubicles. He set me on a bed then turned to a nurse. He came back toward me with a syringe.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think so."

He injected the liquid into my arm and watched me. Satisfied he relaxed.

"That should help the pain."

His voice seemed far away and my vision blurred until i couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

*****SM owns Twilight*****

 _I'm standing on a beach, I never remember visiting. The sun is setting, falling into the water. The chill in the air burns through my clothing. Arms wrap around my shoulders and I lean back. With a kiss on my head, I'm pulled down to the frozen sand. The person next to me is fuzzy, a hazy face I struggle to make out. He leaned in and kiss me, first soft, then growing harder pressing me down further into the sand. His hands found the zipper of the coat, and started pulling it down. I took his hand, stopping the motion and trying to sit up. He stopped kissing me, moving to my neck…'you know you want this,' he whispered in my ear. But I didn't want this. I could handle the kissing, but even that made me slightly uncomfortable._

 _He unzipped my coat. I pushed him off, standing quickly. I grab the zipper and begin to walk away. He yanks the hood of the coat, pulling it off me as I struggle to keep my balance. He tosses my coat on the sand lunging at me. Grabbing my arms, I step back. He pulls me to him, kissing me. I push against his chest, but his grip tightens on my arms. He snakes an arm around my shoulder, as the other hand slides under my shirt. His hand is cold against my skin, and panic begins to set in. I'm locked against his chest struggling fruitlessly. With only one option, I kick him in the shin. He loosens his grip, but not enough for me to escape. He clamps down on my arms again._

' _Don't be a tease, Andie. I can have anyone, but you're are lucky, I chose you.' his tone is calm, eerily too calm._

 _I push against his chest keeping my arms between his body and mine. Then the haziness clears, Kyle's face is inches from mine, anger flaming from his eyes. He pushes me back. I stumble, tripping and falling into the water hitting my head against the rocky shore. Kyle is kneeling above me. I try to sit up. Kyle is holding my shoulders, my head barely out of the water._

' _Get off me.'_

 _I try to kick and push, but Kyle keeps me in place. 'You won't deny me.' the last words I hear before I pushed into the water. Kyle's hands hold me down, his face barely visible under the murky water._

 _Kyle lifts me out. 'Are you ready now?"_

' _No, please let me go.'_

' _You need to learn not to tease me.'_

 _I'm under water again, but this time Kyle's hands are around my neck, and my head is banging against a rock. My throat aches as water enters my mouth and I struggle for breath._

 _I feel my body getting heavy, the frigid water and lack of oxygen sucking energy from my muscles. I'm pulled from the water again. This time, it's not Kyle's face, it's Quentin. The nurse from so long ago...from my life._

' _I will find you.' he says before kissing me._

"She's waking up."

I heard voices around me.

"What happened?"

Carlisle's voice. Someone touched left wrist, and I pulled away. My eyes popped open. Carlisle stood over me, and Jasper at the end of the bed looking drained.

"Finally, you're awake." Jasper stepped back falling into the plastic chair next to the bed.

I looked around the dim room, I was in the hospital. "A dream." I told myself.

"Jasper said you were frightened. He tried to calm you, but it didn't work. He finally had to wake you." Carlisle explained.

Carlisle reached for my wrist again, but I flinched.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"A dream...just a dream." I repeated to myself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head wanting to shake the memory away. I pulled on my right arm, but it wouldn't move. I looked down, seeing my arm in a cast to my elbow strapped to the bed. Jasper stood, stepping toward the bed. He removed the strap. As his cool fingers brushed my hand my stomach rolled. I was leaning over the bed vomiting in a trash can that appeared from nowhere. Kyle and Quentin's faces seemed to merge together in my mind, my skin still tormented from the dream, the ghostly feeling of their gruesome touch. As much as I wanted to push the dream away, it seemed to open up all the memories...mine and Forks Andie. I knew what happened to her, what happened to me when I was younger. Sadly, I could only take solace in the fact I'd never been completely violated...raped. The silver lining on a black cloud.

Jasper handed me a cup of water once I seemed to be done heaving. I sipped slowly, my stomach protesting. I handed the cup back, and rested against the pillow. I lifted my right arm. The white cast was heavier than I thought. Alice and Angela had signed the cast with 'get well' messages. I ran a finger over Angela's name. I didn't want her to know what happened to her sister. I couldn't hurt her or her parents with that information. But not telling anyone, meant Kyle wouldn't be held accountable. I shook my head, causing the throbbing pain to jolt around my brain.

"Take it easy." Carlisle said. "You hit your head pretty good."

"Thank you." I said.

The lights were dim in the room, the window dark. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten." Carlisle said. "Your family left about half an hour ago. I'm sure they are still awake if you want me to call them."

"Do they know I'm ok?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "The surgery went well, and I told them you would probably sleep through the night."

"I don't want to bother them." I said letting his words sink in. "What do you mean surgery?"

"Minor surgery on your hand." Carlisle said. "You have three pins where the ulna was fractured in two places, and the radius was also fractured near the wrist."

"I broke both bones in my arm?"

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"My right arm...that's going to be fun." I sighed.

The door opened. The cloth screen was pulled in front of the door, so I couldn't see who entered. Carlisle excused himself, leaving the room.

"You don't have to stay." I said.

Jasper looked up from the chair. "I know."

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

Jasper shook his head cocking his brow.

"With my dreams and getting sick." I clarified.

"Darlin, you didn't hurt me." Jasper smiled. "You did worry us, though. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

I shook my head. I really wasn't ready to talk about it. As often as I'd been told that talking about issues makes them easier to solve, I knew I couldn't do it. I wanted to give myself some time to think about it, figure out what my own feelings and fears.

"He won't hurt you again." Jasper said.

"I wish it were that easy." I sighed.

The door opened with a quick knock. A nurse pulled back the curtain.

"Dr. Cullen said you were awake. How are you feeling? Any pain?" She asked

I looked over to the empty chair. Jasper was gone. I shook my head. "I think I'm ok." I told the nurse.

She pulled a vial and syringe from her pocket. Removing the plastic protection from the syringe, she pushed the needle into the vial and sucked in liquid. After removing the air from the needle, she pushed the liquid into my IV.

"This will help with the pain so you can get some more rest." She said.

"Thank you." I could already feel the numbness spreading through my body.

"If you need anything, just press the button." She said as she left the room.

fought against the darkness pulling against my eyes. I didn't want to enter that dream again, I didn't want to sleep. The medicine took effect, knocking me out as the pain subsided.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke from my drug stupor, Andie's parents were sitting next to the bed looking tired and worried.

"Hey." I said catching their attention.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"I will get the doctor." Dad said leaving the room.

"I'm ok." I said. "Really."

She nodded. "We were so worried."

"It's a broken arm."

"It needed surgery, Andrea. Don't pretend it wasn't a big deal."

I rolled my eyes lifting up the head of my bed. I wasn't going to argue my way out of how she felt. The door opened; Andie's dad walked back into the room.

"Dr. Cullen will be here shortly. He said you should be going home today."

It didn't take Dr. Cullen long to check on me. He made sure I was keeping down food before he agreed to discharge me. The nurse removed the IV and strapped my arm in a sling after I changed into a tank top and sweats. I was able to get my left arm in my jacket, and mom zipped the coat from falling off. In the car, she strapped me in. Once we were finally home, they seemed to relax.

"Where's Ang and the boys?" I asked as we entered the quiet, empty house.

"Mrs. Cullen offered to watch your brothers while we picked you up, and Angie's at school." mom said. "Why don't you go up and rest?"

"I've been in a hospital bed resting. I don't know if I could handle more rest."

Mom smiled. "I'll make lunch, why don't you join me?"

I sat at the table while mom pulled together sandwiched. Dad left to pick up the twins, leaving just the two of us.

"I'm really ok." I said as the silence stretched on.

Mom stopped cutting sandwiches and took a deep breath. She looked up at me. "Andie, I don't know what that boy told you, but he can't hurt you. We won't let him, but if you continue to protect him, he will hurt someone else. Then how would you feel? I know you want to believe you're doing ok, but you're not." Mom walked around the counter. She pulled out a chair and sat in front of me.

"Sweetie, I can't fix this for you, and I would give anything to make it right, I hope you know that."

I nodded.

"We will stand by you no matter what you decide to do, but please, really think about it. He can't hurt you, and you shouldn't let him hurt anyone else."

I nodded again. She kissed my cheek, hugging me. It felt like minutes ticked by as she held me, before she reluctantly let me go, and continued making lunch, without another word about it.

The boys were excited when they got home. The chatted about the fort at the Cullen's house, and playing with Emmett and Jasper. They also liked drawing pictures on my cast. Stick figure pirates battling together in red and black sharpie. When mom set the boys down for a nap, I decided I was ready to rest a bit more. I headed to the room and curled up on the bed with a book. A random mystery Angela had on her nightstand, nothing too intriguing.

I woke up, not realizing I'd even fallen asleep. Angela was opening the door talking to someone, she stopped when she saw me on the bed

"Sorry. I didn't know you were asleep."

"I'm up." I sat up kicking my legs over the bed. The cast still felt strange on my arm as I tried to stretch.

Angela pushed the door open, Bella followed into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Bella's face reddened as she leaned against the closed door. Angela sat next to me taking my good hand in hers.

"Chief Swan wants to talk to you." Angela said. "With all the talk at school, and Dr. Cullen's assessment."

"I'm fine."

"You may be fine, but what about next time or the next person?" Bella asked. "I'm really sorry this happened to you, but we've all heard the rumor of the beach with you and Kyle, plus the rumors about other girls. It's not just you."

Angela nodded. "Maybe someone else will speak up if you do. And we are all here for you. Bella, me, mom and dad."

"I don't really know what happened on the beach." I sighed. I tried to push the dream from my head, but it was constantly spinning like a movie on repeat.

"My dad thought it would be easier for you to talk to us first." Bella said. "Angela has told him how apprehensive you are, and that you don't really remember. Dr. Cullen confirmed your memory loss, but said it was short term."

"Just tell us what you remember or tell us what happened at practice." Angela said. "You can't play this year, and it's because of _him_."

I stood walking around the twin bed to the window. I couldn't cross my arms, I couldn't feel comfortable with the heavy cast. I couldn't be sure the dream was what happened between Andie and Kyle, and if there was even a chance it was wrong, I didn't want to hurt anyone like that. I couldn't be sure my own nightmares weren't playing a part in the dreams. I turned and faced Bella and Angela.

"Kyle stepped on my wrist pretty hard, then lifted his foot and came down again. I think it was on purpose, I think he did this to me on purpose." I held up the cast. "As far as anything else, I don't know. I can't remember."

"My dad will want to know if you want to file charges." Bella said. "If you think he attacked you, you should."

"There are others that were at practice that saw what he did." Angela said. "They've given their side, and it's why Chief Swan wants to talk with you. Even with the witnesses, you have to press charges."

"Is that what you think I should do?"

Bella and Angela both nodded.

Bella stepped toward me. "I don't know how hard this is for you, and I've never been in your position, but if someone hurt me, I would want them held accountable."

"I will talk with Chief Swan." I said.

"Good. He's downstairs." Angela said. "He wasn't going to push, but Bella and I thought we could convince you to at least hear him out."

Angela hugged me. "You can do this, and we will be right there with you."

I hated feeling lost and broken, and worse I missed Gwen desperately in this moment. Angela was taking care of her sister, but I wanted my sister. I wanted to girl who'd been with me _my_ whole life, stood by me, laughed and cried with me… But missing Gwen made me hate how I treated Angela. I'd want Gwen to have someone to lean on, if I was suddenly gone. Angela deserved the same. I really hated feeling so lost, torn and broken.

"Ready?" Bella asked opening the door.

Angela led us downstairs. Chief Swan sat at the dining room table sipping coffee with mom. I sat at the table with them, and Bella and Angela stood in the kitchen. Chief Swan looked at me, then at Bella.

After a deep breath, he said. "Do you want to tell me what happened in Gym yesterday?"

"Kyle stepped on my wrist." I said.

"How many times did he step on your wrist?" Chief Swan asked.

I shook my head. He had the answers, he just needed to hear from me. "What were you told?" I asked.

He smiled. "I need to hear your side first."

"Fine." I sat back in the chair, my hands resting in my lap. "We were scrimmaging. Kyle checked me hard, and I landed against the floor. I don't know how he was standing over me so quickly, but suddenly he was there and his foot was on my wrist. I tried to pull my arm, but he twisted. Then he stepped off, and before I could move, his foot came down again. I heard a pop or a crack, then everyone was surrounding us."

Chief Swan had taken notes as I spoke. "Are you willing to press charges against him?"

"He said it was an accident."

"I have statements from six other students that say it wasn't."

"What happens if I press charges?"

"He's still a minor, and this is the first time he's been charged, so not a lot, but it will start a trail if this happens again." Chief Swan scooted closer to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I can't promise he won't hurt you or try to retaliate. That does happen, but I will do everything I can to protect you from that, and if he does anything else to you or anyone else, he will see jail time. I know it's a lot to ask, and I will stand by your decision, but you need to think that if he's done this to you, who else has he hurt or will he hurt."

I nodded. "Ok. I will press charges."


	10. Chapter 10

Chief Swan had spent an hour getting my paperwork completed, making sure I wouldn't need to go to the station. Mom wouldn't allow them to leave until they had dinner. It was a nice evening. Bella and Angela talked about school, and Bella talked about Arizona, but also made sure to say she was happy to be in Forks with her dad. It was a pleasant evening, and for the first time, I felt like this was real. Angela helped me with my homework after Chief Swan and Bella left. Mom had said I could stay home again, but I needed to face the music. I couldn't hide out, and if I stayed home, that's what it would look like.

I tried to use my right hand to write, but it didn't work out, not that my left hand wrote any better. Angela offered to write for me, but I really didn't want her to do twice the work. I would struggle, but I would get it done.

Snow began to fall as Angela and I walked to school. My cast was safely under my jacket, mostly since I couldn't get it through the arm. Sadly, I could only where a t-shirt, so the jacket was the only thing keeping me warm. I hadn't been in snow since I was a little girl. The mushy white flakes dissolving as they hit the asphalt. It felt more like thick rain then snow, soaking our jackets and hats. We met Bella in the parking lot, and she walked into the building with us.

Angela stopped by the locker, while I went straight to English. I had all my books in my backpack, and I didn't want to try and shuffle things in and out of the locker.

I set my backpack on my chair, then walked to the back of the classroom. I pulled of my beanie, shaking the snow and water from the cotton material. After unzipping and removing my jacket, I shook it out as well. The room was chilled in just my t-shirt. I hung my jacket on the back of my chair, and pulled out my notebook from my backpack. Everything seemed to take longer with only my left hand. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Jasper?" I stepped away from him. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled. "No." He held out a sweatshirt.

I shook my head. "What's this?"

"It's an old one. Alice and Rosalie cut out the arm. It's going to be big, but it will keep you warmer, and fit over your cast."

"Why did you do that?" I was getting more confused. I'd lost the original story entirely. No one acted like themselves, no one followed the plot I remembered.

"We wanted to do." Jasper said holding the sweatshirt open.

I slipped my arms in, the right sleeve was cut just below the elbow, but my arm slid through without an issue.

Jasper zipped up the hoodie once my arms were in.

"I really appreciate this."

Jasper touched my shoulder. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you."

Bella and Angela came into the room.

"Ladies." Jasper tipped his head. "Alice is hoping to sit with you again today at lunch."

"Of course." Angela said.

"She is always welcome." Bella said.

Jasper nodded and left the room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"She and Rosalie sat with us yesterday. The boys weren't in school, and they were really worried about you."

Angela said.

"Really? They sat with you?"

Bella and Angela nodded. "Yeah, everyone really like them."

"Really? Everyone?"

"Are you ok?" Angela asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Fine." I had to give up any knowledge of the story at this point. I'd truly fucked it up or my mind was making sure to screw with me. Either way, nothing was happening as it did in the book. But I wasn't part of the book, at least there was not Forks Andie in the book. I shook my head, I give up, I thought to the cruel fate I'd been dealt. I kept fighting the story, the life I was living, and as much as I wanted to get home, maybe I had to give into the dream. I knew telling myself I was going to allow the dream to play out was not the same as actually letting it happen. It seemed like I was constantly telling myself I would let it happen, then fight against the changes I would create. At this point, I knew the changes were too much for me to fix or change. I had to see this dream through, find the meaning or clarity in the dream so I could wake up. You never know what's going to happen in life, so why should I know what's happening in my pretend dream life. I wouldn't learn anything if I knew the way things would happen. I was just really afraid of letting go, of immersing myself in the dream.

My random thoughts went back and forth for most of the morning. The thought of completely giving myself to the dream made me feel like I was giving up Gwen, but the thought of being stuck longer in the dream made me miss her even more. By the time I was walking into the cafeteria for lunch, I'd finally talked myself into living the dream..for the hundredth time, but hopefully, I was sticking with it. I sat next to Angela at the round table. She'd gotten us lunch. I could have held the tray, but it wouldn't be as steady. I hated not being able to fully use my hand. I could use my index and middle fingers to unzip or hold something, but I couldn't touch my thumb to my fingers easily with the cast, and I couldn't hold a pencil or close my hand around anything. It had been frustrating for most of the day. The notes in my notebook looked like a kindergarten had taken them.

Rosalie sat next to me bringing out of my frustration. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm ok. And thanks for the sweatshirt, it was really nice."

"It's an old one Emmett never wears."

I stopped myself from commenting on him always being cold. "I still really appreciate it." I said instead.

"How were you classes?" Angela asked.

 ** **"I feel so stupid." I sighed. "I won't be able to even read my notes."****

"You can't use your right hand at all?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't control the pencil since I can't really get my thumb and fingers together." I showed her the useless claw my hand made.

Rosalie took a pencil from her bag. "You should try it like this."

Rosalie held the pencil between her index and middle finger, using her ring finger to help control the writing. She handed me the pencil.

I did the same, using my index and middle finger to hold the pencil, and my ring finger to control it. The writing wasn't the best, but it was more controlled, and it was legible.

"Oh my god, this is great." I said.

"Your hand may hurt a bit, since you're not used to using that way, but it will be easier since you're right handed."

"Thank you so much."

"Are we still on for this weekend?" Mike asked sitting next to Bella.

"Yeah." Bella said. "I'm picking up Angela and Andie, and we can meet everyone at the theater." Bella looked over at me. "If you still want to go."

"Sure. I could use some fun." I turned to Rosalie. "Do you want to come? And Alice or Emmett or whoever?"

Rosalie looked up at Alice who was sitting across the table from me. I could see something pass between them, but it was only for a second.

"Alice and I would love to join you."

"But why don't we pick you guys up." Alice added.

Bella shrugged. "Sure. I will meet you at Angela's about 10?"

"The movie starts at eleven-fifteen." Mike said. "We can meet at the theater, if that works."

"We'll make it in plenty of time." Alice said.

I looked around the table as everyone made transportation plans. I hadn't realized how many people sat with us. It seemed like the table had grown from the few of us to an army. I'm sure it wasn't an army, but it was more people than I ever had in Houston or any school really. Angela tapped my shoulder as she stood. Rosalie helped me with my bag as Angela took my tray.

"I can take that." I said.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's no problem."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound bitchy, but it was weird.

Rosalie slowed her pace. The others got ahead of us as we walked down the hall. Most people gave Rosalie a wide berth.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." She said.

"Ok." I stopped walking. "Are you going to hurt me or are you worried I've said something?"

Rosalie smiled, she really was beautiful when she smiled. "I'm not worried, but some of my family are. But I know something happened to you, and if you need someone to just listen without judging or getting involved, I can help."

"I really appreciate the offer, but I don't even know what happened."

"Then we can talk about that, if you want." Rosalie stepped closer to me. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, but we can talk about anything."

I nodded and turned to continue to class. Rosalie helped me to the door. She handed me my bag as I walked into the room. I sat on my stool wondering if I should try and be friends with Rosalie. Bella wasn't the person written in the story, maybe Rosalie wasn't either. She seemed genuinely concerned, and her and Alice seemed excited about movies in Port Angeles.

I jotted notes in biology. The class dragged, but gym was worse. I had to walk around the gym in my regular clothes since I could change or participate. Coach was concerned, but wouldn't let me sit on the bleachers. After gym, I headed out to wait for Angela. I exited the building feeling the frigid air whip around me. I had gotten my coat zipped with my cast safely underneath, but it was still cold. I felt someone grab me, pulling me to a stop. I turned and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

Kyle stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "You pressed charges?"

"You broke my hand on purpose, or did you forget."

"Please, that was an accident."

I shook my head. "We both know it wasn't, and it couldn't have been by how badly it was broken."

Kyle stepped toward me grabbing my shoulders.

"Let. her. Go." A voice said behind me.

Kyle looked up and release me. I turned to my savior...Jasper.

"

Do not touch her or talk to her again, am I clear." Jasper said in a calm tone.

Jasper was shorter and leaner than Kyle, and if I didn't know Jasper could rip Kyle apart, I might have been worried. Kyle was broad and muscular not Emmett muscles, but pretty close. Jasper pulled me behind him as

Kyle stepped forward.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kyle asked.

"If you like your limbs attached to your body, I would take a step back." Jasper said, still eerily calm.

"You can have her." Kyle smirked. "She a tease and a liar, and I can get anyone else."

Jasper focused on Kyle. Fear rolled of Jasper. He took my hand, calming me as Kyle screamed in horror.

"Jasper, please stop." I whispered.

Kyle's face contorted in pain before he relaxed and fell to his knees.

Jasper bent down. "Are you ok? You kind of freaked out."

I laughed at the idiocy.

Kyle stood up. "I'm good."

"As I said, stay away from Andie."

"Sure, whatever." Kyle said before he turned and jogged toward the school.

Jasper walked me to the parking lot.

"You didn't have to do that."

Jasper's smile fell. "I did."

I shivered at his tone. I could only imaging what Jasper felt from Kyle, but it must have been pretty horrible to step in.

Angela and Bella exited the school. Jasper nodded, and walked over to his family. Emmett glared at me from across the parking lot. It seemed not only was I stuck in Twilight, but the Twilight Zone version. Angela was probably the only person that seemed normal, or similar to the book, everyone else wasn't. Everything would have to play out as my mind wanted. And I had to participate in whatever version I was stuck in.


	11. Chapter 11

Angela woke me up at eight, and it saddened me to wake from my dream. I hadn't dreamt of Gwen much, and when I finally had a dream about her, it ended too soon. I understood it would take me longer to get ready with a cast, but I would have like to pretend my sister was back in my life. I kept it together, I didn't curl up in a ball on the bed, like I wanted. I got up and faced the day. Angela fastened a trash bag around my arm so I could sort of shower. I still kept the cast out of the water, but at least I got to enjoy a somewhat shower. Angela showered quickly after me, then help me put on and zip up my jeans. I stretched out another t-shirt over the cast. Angela helped me with my hair, and I was able to rub tinted moisturizer on my face. That was the extent. Somehow, it took a lot longer than I would have thought. I slid on a pair of boots and the sweatshirt, but decided to forgo a jacket. I thought the theater and cars should be warm enough, and the jacket was just awkward over the cast.

Bella arrived just before ten. Her loud truck giving us time to get downstairs. Alice knocked on the door only seconds after Bella entered the house. Alice and Rosalie drove an SUV that fit all of us comfortably. Bella, Angela and Alice sat in the back seat, as I was given the passenger seat because of my arm, and Rosalie drove. The radio played some older pop type music. I was actually confused on the music. I would think it would be more rock or even more modern, but it wasn't my car, so I wasn't going to criticize. Rosalie would glance at me as she drove. Alice, Angela and Bella laughed and gossiped in the backseat.

"Does Emmett hate me?" I finally asked. I couldn't keep quiet, and it was something I wanted to know. "He's always glaring at me."

Rosalie shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He's protective. Give him time, he's really a big teddy bear."

"He seems scary." Bella said.

"He worries about our family." Alice said. She paused, her eyes glazing over for a couple seconds. "Edward and I are different. I'm sure you've noticed, we both are highly intuitive. Emmett worries something may happen to us."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"People already think we're freaks." Alice said.

"I don't." Angela and Bella said together. They both laughed.

"I know. We really appreciate that." Alice bit her lip. "Edward is intuitive. He can almost read your mind because he picks up subtle clues and gets feelings. I sometimes know things before they happen. Carlisle works really hard to keep us hidden. It's why we moved here, a new start where we weren't outcasts. Emmett and Rose and Jasper, they worry about us. They don't want anyone to hurt us, and it takes time for everyone to trust. Emmett's normally, the easiest to trust, but he's having a hard time." Alice looked at me pointedly.

"I just rub him the wrong way." I said.

"He doesn't even know you." Angela shot back.

"It's fine." I said.

Angela sighed. "What have you seen about Edward and Bella?"

I laughed as Bella turned beet red.

"Come on." Angela huffed. "We all can see how much she likes him."

"Oh my god." Bella said.

"They'll be together." Alice smiled. "Sooner or later."

"I hope for sooner." I said.

"Ok. Enough." Bella said.

"You know you like him." Angela joked.

"Yeah, like you and Ben." Bella shot back.

"Ben and Angie will be together." I said.

"Now you can see the future?" Angela asked

"No, but I'm sure somehow Ben will get with it and ask you out." I said. "We can all see how much he likes you, too."

"What about you, Andie?" Bella asked. "Mike or Tyler?"

"God, no." I laughed. "That's like tweedle dee or tweedle dum. So glad you have such a low standard."

"You did date Kyle." Alice shot back.

The car went silent until I giggled. "Yeah, I guess Mike or Tyler would be a step up from pond scum."

"I'm sure we can find you someone." Bella said.

"No." I shook my head. "Just no."

"You don't trust us." Angela said.

I knew they were screwing with me, and they were really enjoying it, but I was sure finding a guy wasn't going to get me home.

"No." I said turning in my seat. "I do not trust you with boys."

Bella reddened.

Angela and I laughed. "So not what I meant." I said. "Well, maybe it was."

I turned in my seat facing forward as Angela and Bella giggled with Alice.

We pulled into the parking lot, everyone already getting out of cars or walking toward the theater. We all jumped out of the SUV. The cold air piercing against my face. I jogged ahead catching up with Mike and Jessica as they entered the building. The warmth in the lobby making me shiver. Angela walked in with Tyler and Ben.

"Angela and I will get tickets, and you guys can get snacks." Alice said.

"Sound good." Bella nodded walking to the concession line.

I stood in line with Bella and Rosalie. It was strange since Rosalie should hate Bella, but there didn't appear to be any animosity. Jessica and Lauren joined us in line. Rosalie chatted with them about school and other weekend plans. Everything seemed so normal, yet not like it should be.

I got popcorn, a soda and some candy for Angela and I to split. I waited as everyone gathered their snacks and tickets. As I looked at the board of movies, I was surprised how old they all were. I'd seen a few of them. I didn't know any movies playing in Houston. I couldn't think of the last new movie I saw in a theater. If my mind was going to make up something, it would be something I already knew, a movie I'd already seen.

We filed into the theater. Angela and Rosalie sat next to me, while Ben took Angela's other side. I nudged Angela's shoulder when Ben sat down, but she just rolled her eyes. Everyone else found seats around us. Bella sitting between Alice and Rosalie. The movie was a Damon/Paltrow thriller. I remembered watching it with Gwen when I'd been in the hospital. We went through a lot of movies and binged so many shows over those six months. It felt like a lifetime ago that Gwen and I had spent a significant amount of time together. That's what happened when you grew up. Gwen and I were seniors, finishing high school and planning on college...different colleges. I concentrated on the movie, trying to keep Gwen away from my thoughts. Even though I'd seen the movie before, I found it entertaining. As the credits rolled, everyone stood and stretched before discussing lunch options.

I walked behind the group as they exited the theater. I wasn't really hungry after filling up on popcorn, so I wasn't interested in where everyone wanted to eat. The weather was a bit warmer, but still chilly. Rosalie fell into step next to me keeping my slow pace.

"If you want to talk," Rosalie said.

"I don't really know what to say." I said. "I mean I sound crazy."

"Carlisle and Edward have told us some." Rosalie said.

"I just want to go home." I stopped walking. "And I don't know how to do that. This place and the people are the same, but not the same. And I don't know if me being here has made the changes or if the changes will make it harder for me to go home."

Rosalie rested her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know how to help you with that, but I'll try, if you let me."

I sighed. "That's just it, I'm not sure. This place isn't the same as the book. Everyone is different. Emmett's not fun and easy going, Jasper has no problems talking to me, you and Alice seem more than happy to hang out with mere humans...Has the pack already shifted, maybe I screwed them, too."

Rosalie cocked her head. "The pack's going to shift?"

"See, I've said too much again."

Rosalie tugged on my shoulder, pulling me out of the way of people walking down the sidewalk. "First, Emmett is the easy going one out of all of this, but the same reason he is having a hard time, Jasper finds you fascinating." Rosalie took an unneeded breath. "Since the first day, we knew you were different. Your scent changed. I'm not saying you smell bad, but you don't smell appetizing any longer. Jasper has a hard time with all of us around humans, but around you, he feels little. Emmett will do anything to protect his family, he can turn into a neanderthal. He is having a harder time not seeing you as a threat. As far as Alice and I, we've never really gotten close to kids we went to school with, but nothing like you has ever happened before. Alice said if we want to figure out what's happened, we have to make friends. Honestly, it's nice to have friends outside of my family."

"You like the way things are going?" I asked.

"I've enjoyed sitting with Angela, Bella and Jessica at lunch, and having a puzzle to figure out." Rosalie paused. "If this is all in your mind, it won't match whatever story you think you know. Your mind has something to work through or something it's protecting you from. Whichever it is, it was never part of the story. I'm not the expert in the human mind, but from what I do know, you really have to let things happen. You have to let go of this world and that world, and let your mind heal or work through whatever it needs to do."

"You sound like Carlisle." I smiled. "Part of me knows you're right, but part of me just can't let go. I miss Gwen and my dad. I miss Houston. It's hard to look in the mirror and see someone else looking back at me."

"We can talk later. Jessica is coming." Rosalie said.

"Hey, we were getting worried, you guys ok?" Jessica asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah." Rosalie said. "I dropped my keys, but we found them." Rosalie held up her car keys.

"Oh, good." Jessica smiled. "Let's get some food. I'm starving."

Rosalie hugged me quickly before following Jessica to the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

I was exhausted by the time Angela and I got home. After lunch, we spent a couple hours just wandering in and out of shops and parlors. I barely stayed awake during dinner, dragging myself to bed. Going to bed, I finally didn't feel empty. I missed Gwen, but something changed over the course of the day. I felt like I belonged. I had friends and family, and it felt normal. Angela and I talked on Sunday about what Rosalie had said to me. Angela had shrugged, telling me that I should embrace my life. I knew it hurt Angela to talk about it, to talk about me like I wasn't her sister, but she still supported me. I had to admit, I did feel better when I wasn't fighting the dream, when I was being part of the world around me. Angela agreed to help me keep myself anchored to this world, to live as a version of Andie that I could be. I knew it wouldn't be easy, to live as someone else, when all I wanted was to go home, but fighting the dream or new reality, whatever I was locked in, wasn't helping me. I had to do more then continue to tell myself to be Andie, to live and learn in this life. I had to let go of waking up because, honestly, I was afraid that would never happen.

Monday had a chill as Angela and I walked to school. I'd stretched out the arm in the heavy jacket, knowing I would need more than a sweatshirt. It was difficult to get the jacket on and off, but as the snow began to fall during school, I was glad I brought it. Angela told me the light flakes on Friday weren't really snow. Nothing stuck and it only fell for a few minutes, giving more to a wind of snow than a falling. I rushed from Spanish to the cafeteria as snowballs flew around the school, inside and outside the building. Huge puddles lingered in the hallways as I carefully made it to the cafeteria. I hadn't slipped or gotten hit with any snow. I'd made it to the cafeteria before Angela, so I picked up a couple sandwiches and drinks before heading to the table.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Rosalie asked sitting next to me.

"Fine." I shrugged. "Homework mostly."

"Do you guys have plans this weekend?" Rosalie asked.

I looked over at Angela. She shook her head. "I don't think so." I said.

"Alice wants to do a movie night. We were hoping to have you guys come over."

I almost choked on my soda coughing uncontrollably.

Angela patted my back. "You ok?"

"Swallowed wrong." I breathed as the coughing fit subsided. "You want us to come to your house?"

Rosalie smiled. "Well, yeah. A girl's night would be fun."

"We can eat junk and watch movies." Alice chimed in.

"At your house?" I repeated.

"If that's a problem, I'm sure we can do it somewhere else." Rosalie's brows furrowed.

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised." I said. "I think that's a great idea."

"We'll talk to our parents, but it should be fine." Angela said.

"The plan is for a sleepover on Friday." Alice explained. "The boys are going camping, so it will be just us girls."

"It sounds fun." Angela said.

I nodded. I watched Bella, Jessica and Lauren talk with Alice, making plans and deciding on movies. I tried to interject opinions in the conversation, but it was still so strange for me. I knew I had to try. I couldn't continue to tell myself I would live in this dream, and then do the complete opposite. I had to push the fear and confusion to the back of my mind, even if it was difficult. I owed it to myself and Gwen to do everything I could to return, and for now, that was pushing everything I knew down, and being this Andie and living her life. It hurt to let go of my sister, but letting go might be the only way of getting her back, and I had to get her back.

After lunch, Angela and I walked to Bio. The snow had stopped, which was a slight improvement. I didn't really want to walk home in the snow. The air still held a severe chill, but hopefully, that would lift as the day progressed. I sat at the table as Austin set a microscope down between us. When the assignment was given to identify slides, my mind went to Bella. Certain elements of the story had remained, and I wondered if her accident would happen the same way. It took Austin and me longer than I was proud of to identify each slide. I tried to concentrate on the assignment, but I was focused on what could happen tomorrow. Whether I should let everything play out, or try to protect Rosalie and her family or even say anything at all. If I was going to be Andie, I decided I needed to let the story or the dream play out. I needed to live like I didn't know or didn't depend on elements that could happen.

I continued to go back and forth in gym about Bella. I had to walk around the court as everyone played, which only gave me time to think about my decision. If Bella did get hurt, I would feel awful or if Edward got hurt. But what were the chances it would happen again or the happen they way I remember. I hated not knowing. I hated that the story wasn't exactly the same, and that I couldn't pick which details were going to change. Would warning anyone make things worse or better or make me insane if nothing happened….By the end of gym, I'd changed my mind a dozen times before finally coming to a concrete decision. Bella was my friend, and I would rather seem crazy, then have anything happen to her.

I looked for Rosalie or Alice after class, but I didn't see either of them. When Angela and I walked out of the building, I noticed the Cullen cars were not in the parking lot. I shook my head. My mind was making this life happen, and now I had to live with the consequences.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked as we walked home.

"Yeah." I said. "I just think I made a mistake."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I took a deep breath. "I think Bella might get into an accident tomorrow or narrowly avoid one."

Angela stopped walking. "You think?"

"I'm not sure." I rubbed my face with my left hand. "I'm not sure of anything. I mean if something does happen, I know it's my fault."

"Are you going to hurt her?" Angela asked.

"Well, no. But I should have said something. I'm just tired of sounding crazy, of people looking at me with pity."

Angela hugged me. "I'm sorry." She said. "Tell me what you think will happen. Maybe we can work out the details."

"There will be ice in the parking lot, and a car will slide into her or near her. I mean in my version, Edward saves her, but I'm not sure if that's the case any longer."

"Maybe it won't happen, but if it does, it's not your fault." Angela said. "You have to let go of this story that you think will happen. We've talked about it. You know that everything has changed, and your life isn't a book, it isn't a dream."

"I know." I sighed. "But it's hard."

"It isn't." Angela snapped. "You're Andrea Weber, and you're the only one that can live your life. But until you give up this vision you have or what could have been, you won't move forward."

"I know." I said. "You're right, and I'm really trying. I really want to do this."

Angela looped her arm through mine. "I'm here to help you. We'll get through this."

"Thanks, Ang."

"That's what sisters are for." She said, her mood lighter. "We'll get through this together."


	13. Chapter 13

I slept restlessly, worrying about the what-ifs, which I continued as Angela and I walked to school. We left early, and took it slow, as the streets were ice. I tried walking in grass, where we could, but there were sections of just icy asphalt. Angela and I clung to each other as we walked on the slick streets. We made it to school safely, only slipping a couple of times, and no falling which was a plus. As we walked up the salted cement steps to school, I looked around the parking lot. I didn't see Bella's truck. I hurried inside the building, not wanting to witness whether I was right or wrong. After Angela and I went to our locker, we sat in English. I tried to listen for a crash or screams, but as the first bell rang, I didn't notice any commotion. I smiled and shook my head when Bella walked into the room. There was no crash and no accident.

As the day went on, I thought maybe Bella got a ride, but walking passed the main doors after Spanish, I saw Bella's faded red truck in it's normal spot. I even saw Tyler's van parked in a spot on the far side of the lot. They both were at school, and neither of them had an accident. I headed toward the cafeteria sitting with Angela at the table. Mike began talking about the beach in a couple of weeks, as everyone joined in with excitement. Everything seemed normal. No accident, no issues. With everyone speaking about this weekend and next weekend, I didn't have to interact too much. I didn't want to think about what I'd changed or why things were changing. I continually reminded myself to go with it, to live the dream...as cheesy as that sounded.

I relaxed as the week progressed. By lunch on Friday, I knew there would be no surprise accident. The ice completely melted as the temperature stayed above freezing. As the girls talked about the sleepover, I was excited. I couldn't remember the last time I'd hung out with a group of girlfriends, much less had a sleepover. Movies, snacks and games had been organized, by mostly Alice and Jessica. It was surprising to see those two friendly, but I knew this was a whole new world. It really did make it more fun. There was not catty hatred like in the books. If this was my version, why would I want to add more unneeded drama to my life. At the same time, I did want some answers. Why was everything different? Was my mind really making it different? Was I really supposed to learn something or overcome something before I could return to my real life? Questions were always swirling in my head, and as much I pushed them aside in order to live in this world, they were always there.

I continued through my day after lunch. Bio went slowly, as we went over the lab from the day before. In Gym, I again, got to walk around the court for forty-five minutes. Angela and Bella stood at my locker as I approached after Gym.

"Hey." I said pulling open my locker.

Angela helped me store my books from my backpack.

"I'll pick you guys up in about an hour. Does that work?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Angela agreed. "We will be ready."

Bella hugged Angela. "See you soon."

"She's in a good mood." I said.

"She didn't have a lot of friends in Arizona. I think she likes the idea."

I could relate. "It will be a fun night."

"Let's get home. I still need to pack a bag."

I shut my locker, following Angela home.

Angela and I packed clothes, pajamas and toiletries in one small duffel bag. It was long before Bella was ringing the bell. Angela and Bella were very excited, and I had to admit that it was a little exciting to have a sleep over and hang out with friends. From what I gathered, Bella had been a loner in Arizona. She had a couple of friends at school, but mostly, she was taking care of her mom and handling the house, things her mother really should have been doing. If anything, my dad did take care of Gwen and me. We had chores like any kid, and as we got older we really did try to help out more, but dad really wanted us to be kids, to enjoy being young, he had said so many times.

I shook Gwen from my head as Angela and Bella loaded the sleeping bags in the back of her truck. I didn't think we would need sleeping bags, but just in case Angela packed them. If Alice was anything like Book Alice, we could go to her house with nothing and be fine...but with small changes, I wasn't sure about Alice's neurotic behavior just yet. I wasn't really sure about any of the Cullens when I really thought about it. They didn't act like I thought they should, but then again, I kept reminding myself that my mind was making this up. Maybe they are acting like I thought they should or like normal people would...but even that didn't seem totally correct either. Something had to snap me out of this, I just wasn't sure what I needed to learn or get over in order to make that happen.

"Wow." Angela said.

I looked around seeing a huge cabin with massive windows and a wrap around deck.

"That's amazing." I said.

The house reminded of a ski lodge Gwen and I visited a couple years ago on a school trip. If it had been covered in snow, it would have been a perfect replica.

"You made it." Alice said opening the door of Bella's truck. "Jessica is already inside. I hope you're ready to have some fun."

Bella's face reddened as she smiled.

I shook my head. "Why does that sound like a threat?"

Alice pulled me from the truck laughing. "Maybe it is."

Alice led us into the house. The entry opened to a massive living room. Looking up you could see the up to the next floor. Emmett stood looking down on us. I ignored him. Alice had us set our stuff in the living room before we went into the kitchen. Jessica sat a the counter with Rosalie while another woman, I assumed was Esme was cooking at the oven.

"Mom, this is Bella, Angela and Andrea." Alice said. "This is our mom, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." Angela said.

"Esme, please." she corrected. "And I so happy you all decided to come over."

"I think Lauren's here." Alice said twirling from the kitchen.

Rosalie caught my wrist before I could follow everyone. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said. "What about?"

"About what you know." Rosalie said.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Alice is showing everyone the house, we can talk." Rosalie said.

Esme continued to cook, but I was sure she was listening intently.

"What do you want to know?" I asked sitting on the stool next to Rosalie.

"Well, are we really some book you read?"

I laughed. It really did sound crazy. But I said… "Yeah. The Cullens, the pack, Bella...it's all a book. And not a book I really cared about."

"And you think you're trapped in this book?" Rosalie asked.

"I did, but not anymore." I said taking a deep breath. "I mean, something's wrong with my head."

"Obviously." Rosalie joked.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. Something happened to me, and I think Carlisle is right about letting this play out. I don't think this is real life, but I think I have work through something or let this play out while I heal."

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"I thought I did, but again, not anymore. I mean Bella was supposed to get into an accident with Tyler on Tuesday, but that didn't happen. And none of us had ever been to your house. I mean none of them. It's very confusing since there is no Andie in the story. Angela doesn't have a sister, just two little brothers."

"We're different and Angela is different and pieces of the story are different, but maybe not everything." Rosalie hedged.

"Bella started Forks like she did in the book. Edward can't read her mind, and he I'm guessing her blood still calls to him, but in this version, Jessica is nice and you're friends with Bella and Angela and all of them really. And Emmett's not fun and Jasper seems less tense, but Edward still seems like a spoiled prude. If that helps at all."

Esme laughed as she stirred the sauce on the stove.

"Sorry." I said realizing how judgmental I sounded. "I just think my mind is making the story more normal."

"Cause vampires are normal where you're from?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I shook my head. "But in the first book Edward is horrible to Bella, and she finds him attractive, but falls in love with him without ever knowing him. Then as the books continue, Edward is self-centered and controlling. He hurts her over and over, and she spinelessly stays with him out of some true love delusion. Now, they do get married and have a kid and finally seem to be in a healthy relationship. I guess in the end, that's the real story."

"Bella doesn't seem like such a push over." Rosalie said.

"And you're not a raging bitch, and Alice isn't a controlling pixie and Emmett's not fun and Jasper's not Jasper…I get it."

"You mentioned the pack." Esme said.

"Uh, yeah." I turned toward her. "Sam changes before September, then Paul and Embry, but I don't know when or the order then Jacob sometime after Valentine's day next year. The book focused on Bella, and she didn't spend a lot of time on the reservation until the boys had started to shift."

"Werewolves and vampires are more normal than a dealing with a temperamental teenager." Rosalie said.

"They're shapeshifters not werewolves." I mocked. "But who knows if that's even true."

"A long time ago, it was." Esme said. "I will have Carlisle talk with Billy Black."

"That will go over like a lead balloon." I said. "I mean if certain elements of the story happen, being allies and friends with the pack would help everyone."

"Explain." Rosalie demanded.

"Nomads come to town just before spring break. They kill some townspeople and eventually set sight on Bella. One of them dies in the confrontation, but the other two escape. They hunt down Bella since she is who you were protecting. Without working with the pack, the hunt goes on much longer than it should, and the Volturi get involved. Are they still a thing in this story?"

"They are." Rosalie said strained.

"Eventually, Victoria raises an army, and the Volturi find out. And really those are some screwed up people. Taking them down should be something everyone in your world should want, at least taking them down a peg or two."

"We can finish this later. Alice is coming." Rosalie said.

"Sure." I agreed as Angela and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"You have an amazing home." Angela said to Esme.

"Thank you. We love it here."


End file.
